Riding The Wind
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. It was just another day for Naruto, enjoying the setting sun on top of the Hokage Monument, but then he finds a strange metallic board, he soon finds out that it's more than it appears, with his new tool, Naruto will gain a new name, The Ninja Surfer, not only that but now girls are interested in him taking them "surfing," though Naruto might hang loose. Up For Adoption.


**After thinking about the Avatar cartoon, I thought of this, no elemental bending, just manipulation, read this and you'll get the idea.**

 **Riding The Wind**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The Village Of Konoha.**

 **7:30PM**

It was a quiet night in Konoha, the civilians were closing their shops for the night, the night-shift ANBU guards were getting ready, the only thing that wasn't right was the 10 year old spiky blond, blue eyed, whisker-mark boy sitting on the 4th Hokage monument, he wasn't there to morn the fact that he was an ophan, or that everyone glares at him with content, no, he was there for the awesome view, of when day slowly turns to night and on top of the monument at this moment, it gave off a beautiful orange glow over everything, something Naruto enjoyed.

With a big fox smile spreading on his face, Naruto lays backwards, looking at the sky and says to himself, "What an AWESOME view, this is great, no-one glaring at me, a time away from the Academy because it's Saturday and I enjoyed some ramen with Iruka-sensei, not as much as I would've liked, but that would've pushed it too far, since the grown man was cry about his money." Naruto couldn't help the sheepish chuckle at that thought, yeah, he probably should've stopped hours ago, but it was ramen.

You may think, 'this isn't Naruto, Naruto is all hyper,' but sometimes even hyper boys want to relax from time to time, but you can bet your back teeth there'll be a prank-spree after Monday, with Sunday being "Prank-Planing," as the blond call's it.

The quietness was so relaxing for Naruto, enough that his eyes slowly began closing and before anything, the young blond was out like a light, eating all that ramen, along with the view, really tired him out.

 **8:47PM**

Snoring could be heard, there Naruto was, laying on his back snoring his head off, that is until a leaf from one of the trees behind the monument landed on his nose, causing the boy's nose to itch, " **ACHOO!** " Causing Naruto to suddenly sit up and sneeze, waking him up,with bleary eyes, Naruto looks around, still being half asleep.

Blinking a few times, he then realises something, "What the, oh man, I ended up napping here of all places!"

Getting up and shaking himself fully awake, "If I don't get back to the flat in time, I won't be able to plan my pranks tomorrow, I, WHOA!?"

As he was about to make his way down the path, he ended up tripping up on something, getting up and looking on the floor behind himself, Naruto saw something sticking out of the ground covered in dirt, getting angry, the boy then jumped up, "Stupid piece of crap, this is what you get for tripping me!"

As soon as he finished saying that, the boy kicked the object, but the moment his foot connected, there was a sudden metallic dong-like sound. (A.N. The best way to describe the sound would be Thor's Hammer sound FX (Mjolnir) from youtube.)

Frozen in place, Naruto's face started to morph into a cross-eyed, painful expression, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The poor boy ended up falling to the floor, holding his foot in pain, "GOD DAMN IT THAT HURT!" As the pain past, in it's place was a red-faced angry boy, "THAT'S YA PIECE A JUNK, I'M GONNA DIG YA OUT AND BASH YA ON THE FLOOR!"

Doing just that, Naruto started to dig the object out of the ground, slowly, his anger starts ebbing away the more he digs the thing out, switching to confusion, with the task now completed, his eyes then turned to slits, his head leaning to the side with his arms crossed, showing just how confused he was, "What the heck is this metal thing?!"

Laying flat on the ground was a strange metallic-like board, with five lines going down the middle of it. (A.N. The best way to describe the board would be to look on google "silver surfer surfboard" only with none of the Surfer's powers.)

Picking it up and holding it by it's side, Naruto looked at both sides, "Just what are you?" In curiosity, Naruto taps it with his knuckle, getting the same type of donging sound from before, only quieter, placing it back on the floor, Naruto just rubs his head at the strange thing, getting even more curious, Naruto tries stepping on it, he is a 10 year old, it's what they do, "Huh, just what the heck are you?!"

But due to having huge chakra reserves, the 10 year old doesn't even feel a slight pull on his chakra, but not only that Naruto felt the board shudder slightly, getting confused, he tries to get of it, keyword being tried, Naruto is now feeling as though his feet were stuck to the board, starting to panic, he tries pulling them off the board, again nothing happened.

He tried everything, yanking, pulling, leaning, but nothing worked, huffing and puffing from what he was doing, Naruto suddenly hears something, looking up all he see's was a bird flying by, "Oh, nothing but a bird, wait, what!?"

Looking back up, Naruto looks down at the ground, the only problem was, he was not on the ground, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

At this moment, he was floating up in the air, which was causing him to panic, which was causing him to lean all over the place, causing the board to move with him, making him flop all over the place, in the sky.

While this was happening, the board was slowly bonding with Naruto, becoming one with Naruto, meaning if Naruto ever somehow fell off, the board would fly to him and catch him, not to mention go to him when Naruto needs it to, it wasn't sentient like some weapons, but it could choose who was worthy to use it and if that person wasn't worthy the board wouldn't fly, with the one being worthy screaming his head off.

That is until Naruto slowly got use to it, with his screams changing into laughter and whoops of joy, now figuring out how to control where he goes and how high he wants to go, "THIS IS SOOO AWESOME!~"

Though feeling that it was getting late, Naruto slowly manoeuvres the board to his apartment's railings, trying to figure out how to get off the board, after a few calming minutes, that's when he felt it, Naruto could "feel" a very slight pull on his chakra, he couldn't feel it before because he was focused on his curiosity and panic of being unable to remove his feet, but now that he was calm, it was there.

Cutting the connection, Naruto felt his feet get free, but he braised himself in case the board suddenly dropped, but the board wasn't moving, "Huh, guess you took enough of my chakra to stay up, huh?"

Jumping on to the railings, then on to the floor, Naruto makes his way inside, along with the board floating behind him, opening the door, Naruto steps back to open it, until he felt something knocking against his head slightly, blinking a few times, Naruto looks behind himself and see's the board was following him, with a big smile Naruto says out loud, "Oh wow, you can follow me, that's so cool!~"

Suddenly realising he where he was, Naruto grabs the board out of the air, tucks it under his arm and takes it inside, perching it against the far wall across from his bed, with Naruto sitting on his bed, facing the board, "This is both a life changer and a game changer, I mean with you, I could be ether an awesome ninja or as free as a bird to fly in the sky!"

Thinking it over, Naruto then thought, "Hold it, there's no reason why I can't be both, I can be an awesome ninja and fly, yeah, with you as my partner I can be a super awesome ninja with the ability to surf the sky," Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened, his big fox-like smile appearing, "That's it, I'll be a Sky-Surfing Ninja, but first I need to figure out how you work and what else you can do, I'm sure there's more to you than surfing the sky... Meh, I'll figure it out, after all I've still got 3 years before my class graduates."

Kicking his shoes off, removing his orange coat and pants, Naruto puts his nightcap on his head and gets into bed, "Ah man, after all the excitement, I'm gonna be (yawn) sleeping in tomorrow.~" With that said Naruto falls to sleep, dreaming of what will possibly happen in the future with his new board.

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this possible idea, I would like to point out that while there are some similarities to Marvel's Sliver Surfer, Naruto won't be travelling in space or anything, this is more of "Naruto finding an something that uses wind-chakra," I only used Sliver Sufer's board from the cartoon because it has a cool solid form.**

 **The board also has the same function as Thor's hammer for obvious reasons, after all, what's the point of having a Sky-Surfer if you fall off the board with nothing to catch you.**

 **As for the pairing(s) I can see Naruto doing "A Whole New World" type of thing with the girls, not sure which ones that's your choice, since because of his Uzumaki bloodline being able to withstand the "drainage" of the board, Naruto will possibly be put down for CRA.**

 **So, the board needs to choose who to ride it, the rider needs tailed-beasts level of chakra because of the steady draining, along with being a wind affinity user.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto.** (Marvel Or Avatar.)


End file.
